Generations Of Sorting
by casualty.hp.11
Summary: Lots of characters been sorted. However, this isn't just any sorting hat story...
1. Arthur Weasley

**Hi, first HP fanfic :) I'll try and do a chapter a day. So far I have 36 chapters- prize to who can tell me why the number 36 is so special! These chapters are short and sweet, so I hope you enjoy it. **

I've heard a lot about you.

_Really? Like what?_

You're sarcastic, rude, clever. And you never make a mistake.

_It depends on who you listen to._

I thought you were meant to be sorting be anyway.

_I have been sorting you the moment you placed me on your head. GRYFFINDOR! _

Arthur happily walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a girl, who was red headed like him.

"Hi Molly. I'm glad we're in the same house."

"I know." she replied. "Us red heads have to stick together."

**Remember to rate and review, and tell me if you'd like any particular character to be written about. I know this is early days but I promise this story gets better!**


	2. Molly Weasley

**Me again, hope you are enjoying this story. **

Molly Prewett (Weasley)

Can I be in Gryffindor?

_Why that? Hufflepuff students are extremely loyal. Rather like yourself._

I know but Arthur said all his family had been in Gryffindor...

_Ah! You like Arthur!_

Maybe a bit...

_Clearly I can't come between you. GRYFFINDOR!_

Yes! She was in Gryffindor. As Molly walked to the Gryffindor table, she caught Arthur's eye. He grinned. Molly smiled. This was going to be a good seven years.

**Remember to review! (And if you like BBC1 Casualty, then check out my stories I've written)**


	3. Bill Weasley

William (Bill) Weasley

_Weasley eh? Molly and Arthur got together then?_

If you mean my parents, then yes.

_Hmm. You're very smart._

So I'm in Ravenclaw then...

_You sound disappointed. _

Although, and it may seem strange, I'm fascinated with money, I'd like to in Gryffindor.

_You can achieve great things in either house. GRYFFINDOR!_

Bill sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He didn't like that hat. He seemed more interested in match making others than sorting. At least he didn't try and pair him with anyone. Yet again it did sort him in the house he wanted.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story, remember to review as they do make me happy :)**


	4. Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley

_Another Weasley!_

And a few more to come, I can tell you that.

_Really?_

I thought you sorted us into houses. If it makes a difference, I'll tell you what I'm going to be when I grow up.

_What?_

A dragon slayer!

_There is no such thing._

There will be when I'm old enough.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Charlie strolled over to the Gryffindor table where he saw his brother smile. It was true. He was going to be a dragon slayer when he was older. Just how and why he didn't know.

**Hope you like this story, remember to review!**


	5. Percy Weasley

**I am really sorry about not updating in a week, no internet :( Thank you Chezza456 for reviewing :)**

Percy Weasley

I assure you I am nothing like my brothers, especially the ones to come.

_Ones to come! Great..._

Yes. I rather believe I'd be in Ravenclaw.

_Or Slytherin._

What! I can't be in Slytherin!

_You would give everything up to get what you want. Even your own family. That's not very smart is it?_

I- I...

_No. Not Ravenclaw, and defiantly not Hufflepuff._

Gryffindor then.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Percy marched to the Gryffindor table. He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with people who understood him in Ravenclaw. Still, this was better than Slytherins. Was it true he could succeed in Slytherin? Percy hoped not.

**Remember to review! :)**


	6. Fred Weasley

**Thank you Chezza456, horcruxesxlove, and cupcake1002 for reviewing. :)**

Fred Weasley

Alright mate?

_Weasleys..._

One's coming quicker than you think...

_I was rather hoping of a year of peace._

Quicker than you think...

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Fred walked past his brother and winked. They'd come up with a plan to annoy the hat a mere few minutes earlier. So far so good. Fred smiled.


	7. George Weasley

George Weasley

Alright mate?

_Twins?! _

We come quicker than you think you know.

_Believe me I know. GRYFFINDOR!_

George happily gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall.

"Did he freak out?"

"Yeah. Not as much as I'd like though."

"Shame. We'll have to work on Ronniekins."

"Yeah, how about the hat's brain used to belong to a troll?"

"Brilliant."

**Remember to review!**


	8. Ron Weasley

**Thank you blackvenom19 for reviewing and guessing why 36 is special. And you won, there are 36 chapters in the DH! It's just a wierd fact I remember.**

Ronald Weasley

Is it true your brain-

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Ron glared at the twins. As happy as he was he was in Gryffindor with Harry, he'd missed his one chance to talk with the hat. And it was all Fred and George's fault.

**Review please!**


	9. Ginny Weasley

**Thank you bazingababy, Nyoon, and Guest for reviewing :D**

Ginevra Weasley

_GRYF-_

Wait! Before you sort me, why do you hat our family so much?

_I don't hate you. I just like knew people better._

Don't worry, I'm the last.

_Good._

Until we have kids.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo! GRYFFINDOR!_

Ginny smiled and winked at her brothers. They had finally broken down the sorting hat. Everyone had heard the 'noooo'. Ginny sighed. It was a shame Ron and Harry hadn't been here. Harry might have noticed her a bit more. She'd be the one who annoyed the sorting hat not Ron's little sister.


	10. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

How can a hat not possibly make mistakes? That's what makes us human. Or rather hat. Is that we make and learn from our mistakes. I heard you've never gone wrong. But I think if you gave people a chance they could fulfil their potentials in each house. Maybe we should develop a rota? Then again, I've heard all things happen for a reason, which sort of makes sense.

_RAVEN-_

How can you have sorted me so soon? You barely know me I think you should take a gamble. It doesn't matter of it doesn't work. I'm just a student and you'll forget about me very soon. Besides, if you think I'm a Ravenclaw, I must be talking some sense.

_And you like the Weasley._

What! I do not like the Weasley.

_Yes you do. GRYFFINDOR!_

Hermione stormed to the Gryffindor table. She had worded it wrong. She meant to imply he move Ron to Ravenclaw with her!

"Are you ok?" asked a red head prefect.

"I should be in Ravenclaw." Hermione sighed.

"Me too." was all he said.

**Thanks to those who have followed and favourited this story, and remember to review!**


	11. Rose Weasley

**Thank you Eldar-Meldar for reviewing, and yes, I have done the Marauders :D**

Rose Weasley

I don't know what this means, but my mother asked me to tell you that despite sorting her and my dad in the wrong house, the gamble payed off. Although I suspect that means she wanted her and Dad to be in Ravenclaw together where she could excel and be with Dad.

_And your parents are..._

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

_She married him? I knew it. RAVENCLAW!_

Rose sat down happily at the blue and bronze table. Her parents would be proud. And she would be the Weasley who wasn't in Gryffindor.


	12. Teddy Lupin

**Thank you horcruxesxlove for reviewing :)**

Teddy Lupin

I don't mind what house I'm sorted in.

_Even Slytherin?_

Everyone says their evil but only a couple were. It's wrong to label people like that.

_Too right you are! RAVENCLAW!_

Ravenclaw! He Teddy Lupin was in Ravenclaw. His Gran was going to be so proud. _I hope Vic's in this house as well though... _Teddy thought.

**I'm going on holiday, so I won't be able to update until the 30th. Sorry!**


	13. Victoire Weasley

**Back again, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed :)**

Victoire Weasley

Can- can I be in Ravenclaw?

_Why?_

Teddy got sorted there...

_Any other reasons?_

I need to be with Teddy.

_Right then. HUFFLEPUFF!_

Victoire was heartbroken. Her Teddy was already laughing and joking with other Ravenclaws. She was stuck here in Hufflepuff without anyone to laugh and talk with. They had talked of going to Hogwarts together and being somebody's. Instead she was no one. A no one in a sea of nobodies.


	14. Dominique Weasley

Dominique Weasley

I can't believe you sorted Vic in Hufflepuff! She cried for days. She thought it was because she wasn't good enough for the other houses.

_You're wrong. If you'd seen how kind, loyal and devoted to others she is then any one would have placed her in Hufflepuff._

Really?

_Really. GRYFFINDOR! _

Dominique waited patiently until the end of the feast. He was itching to tell Victoire the good news. And better still, he was a Gryffindor! Carrying on the family tradition. True, Victoire was in Hufflepuff, and Rose was bound to be in Ravenclaw. But he was a Gryffindor. And that's all that mattered.

**Remember to review! ;)**


	15. Louis Weasley

**Thank you bazingababy and Starling for reviewing and DairaDoll I've fixed it now :)**

Louis Weasley

Aren't you going to complain that I'm another Weasley?

_Aren't you going to complain when I sort you in Slytherin?_

What!

_That's right. GRYFFINDOR!_

"That hat is such an idiot." Louis complained to Dominique.

"It can be clever too." Dom replied. "He did after all sort you in Gryffindor and Vic in Hufflepuff."

"I suppose."

**As always, remember to review!**


	16. Molly Weasley II

Molly Weasley II

Did you know at the age of three I levitated my father out of the chimney without a wand?

_No I-_

And when I was seven, I convinced my mother to let me hold her wand. She gave it to me of course, and with one flick, I produced a three course dinner.

_Alright I get it! RAVENCLAW!_

Molly left the stool with a smug look on her face and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Her father was going to be so proud. She was going to be Minister of Magic one day. She'll achieve something.

**As always, remember to review :D**


	17. Lucy Weasley

**I'm back to school now so updates may be more regular/irregular, depending on how my teachers decided to set homework ;)**

Lucy Weasley

I'm sorry about Molly. She is so annoying.

_So you don't want to be in the same house._

No. I want to be in Slytherin.

_Why..._

Because Hufflepuff is for others who aren't good enough for the other houses.

_That's not true. They are kind, loyal and trustworthy._

I hate my sister so I can't be in Ravenclaw.

_Fair enough._

And I don't want to be in Gryffindor. They save the day every time! Everyone in Gryffindor is horrid. They think they're the best because they might have saved the world once. I want to prove that not all Slytherin's are bad. I'm going to be an Auror one day a Slytherin one come to that.

_Your very ambitious. You have the thirst to prove yourself._

Of course. I need to succeed in life.

_SLYTHERIN!_

Lucy almost skipped to the Slytherin table. She saw her sister and smirked at her, a true Slytherin smirk. Did Molly thins that her sister would walk arm in arm with her around the castle? Do homework together? Well she is wrong. Hogwarts isn't at all what Molly planned it to be.


	18. Fred Weasley II

**Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story- even with the bad chapters like this one. ;)**

Fred Weasley

Alright mate?

_Deja vu is all I have to say..._

It's a running tradition now. I'm taking after my dad and Uncle.

_Good on you. GRYFFINDOR!_

Fred smiled. He couldn't wait to tell dad about his talk with the hat. They were both disappointed Fred hadn't annoyed him like Ginny had. Maybe the hat had grown up- unlike a certain Weasley.


	19. Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

The names Rox-anne. Not Roxy. Not Anne. But Roxanne.

_I see._

You better.

_Tell be Roxanne. Where do your loyalties lie?_

Nowhere. Better to do it yourself than have faith in others. My dad did everything with his twin. But when he died he couldn't cope from what I've heard. And I'm never going to let myself feel that pain.

_SLYTHERIN!_

Roxanne let out a sigh of relief and sat as far away from Lucy as possible. She couldn't let family get in her way. She couldn't have any family. She needed to live alone. And what better place to do so in Slytherin. God help her if she ended up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. It was better to be alone. Then, she wouldn't ever have to go through what her father had.


	20. Hugo Weasley

Hugo Weasley

...

_Hello? Do you talk?_

Um, hi?

_Usually you talk and judging from what I've heard and read I sort you into the fitting house._

You read... minds?

_Well done. HUFFLEPUFF!_

Hufflepuff. _Hufflepuff! _Merlin you're so stupid Hugo, Hugo thought. Now he's stuck in Hufflepuff and I'm pretty sure the hat didn't sort him for his loyalty. What was his dad going to say?

**Remember to review! :D**


	21. James Potter 1

**Really sorry about the long wait, I had some confusion with Doc Manager. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed :) I'm doing Harry's side if the family now.**

**I do not own HP.**

James Potter 1

Hey Mr Hat, I think I'll defiantly stick to Gryffindor now.

_Because Lily was sorted there as well as Sirius?_

So what if I like Lily?

_Because she'll like you back...eventually. _

Nice.

_Don't give up._

I won't.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Yes! He was in Gryffindor.

"Hello Evan's." he said to the red head next to him.

"Evan's has a name you know." she coldly replied. But the hat said not to give up. And that's exactly what he wouldn't do.


	22. Sirius Black

**Really sorry about the long wait. Thanks to emiily15 and JeminiaMoon for reviewing :)**

**I do not own HP.**

Sirius Black

Have you seen James and Lily?

_They were made for each other._

I know. And seeing Lily's in Gryffindor, you'll sort James in Gryffindor too, right?

_I'm meant to read your mind._

But someone needs to make sure James doesn't give up.

_I see what you're getting at._

So? Am I hired?

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Sirius sat next by himself and saw Lily come and sit next to him. She'd just been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Alright Evan's?" he smiled.

"What makes you think I would possibly want to talk to you?" she said.

"Because I'm-"

"I saw what you did to Sev on the train. I was there for merlins sake!" she huffed. Sirius frowned. This one needed a lot of work.


	23. Lily Evans

**I hope you've all been enjoying this story as much as I have :)**

**I do not own HP.**

Lily Evans

This might sound weird, but I want to be in Slytherin.

_Why?_

Sev's almost certainly going to be in Slytherin. He's my best friend.

_No can do. You are incredibly incredibly loyal, extremely smart and I've never seen so much bravery. Take your pick._

Slytherin!

_Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!_

Lily reluctantly sat down at the Gryffindor table next to, eugh, Sirius Black. Soon James Potter sat on her other side. She'd got off to a very bad start.

**And of course, a chapter wouldn't be a chapter without a reminder for reviews (please) ;)**


	24. Severus Snape

**I do not own HP.**

Severus Snape

I changed my mind. I want to be in Gryffindor.

_You like Lily._

Maybe...

_I hate to break it to you, but she doesn't like you. Not in the same way._

Please. Give me a chance.

_You will have plenty a chance. The thing is, will you take it?_

Of course I will!

_SLYTHERIN! _

Severus walked to the Slytherin table, each step moving away from Lily harder than the last. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Lily's green. Potter's hateful. Dumbledore's curious. But there was only one pair he was comfortable with.

**Really sorry about lack of updates, next chapter should be up Monday. And remember to review :D**


	25. Peter Pettigrew

**Thanks so much hghpismylife4, Harmione4Eva, Nyoon, hocruxesxlove and everyone else has reviewed :D I do not own HP.**

Peter Pettigrew

_Defiantly not Hufflepuff then._

Good.

_Almost certainly Slytherin._

Okay then.

_But that doesn't seem quite right._

Oh.

_You wouldn't fit in._

Really?

_You lack the snake qualities._

Hmm.

_I can't believe I'm saying this but..._

But?

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Peter scuttled towards the Gryffindor table, head facing the floor. It was a long time before anyone noticed him.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Peter." Peter mumbled an incredibly shy reply.

"Cool. I'm James Potter."


	26. Remus Lupin

**Really sorry for the long wait! I do not own HP.**

Remus Lupin

_Wow. You have been through a lot- you're very brave._

Thanks. Not many people see being a werewolf as a brave quality. Or a good one come to that.

_Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?_

Gryffindor of course. You said yourself I was brave.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Remus sat by himself at the red and golden table. He was pleased with himself for achieving Gryffindor.

'I'm a top dog'. He thought to himself and laughed at his inside joke.

But he didn't think he wanted to let anyone else in on the joke. No. Not yet.


	27. James Potter II

**Thanks so much to everyone's who's reviewed. I know Peeves isn't a ghost, but in this case, let's pretend that he used to be alive and a student...**

James Potter 2

I am going to make some trouble.

_Too right you are._

Are you friends with Peeves?

_I sorted Peeves._

Cause me and him are going to be partners in crime.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

James sat confidently at the Gryffindor table. He saw some of his cousins and talked with them and other people. But inside he was plotting. Plotting each of his seven years.


	28. Albus Potter

**I do not own HP**

Albus Potter

Yes, I am Harry Potter's other son. Deal with it.

_You don't like that title? You yearn to be someone other than that?_

I yearn to be someone who's anyone else but that.

_SLYTHERIN!_

Albus was surprised. He wasn't expecting that. He hoped mum would be okay... course she will. He was just ambitious. And cunning. Yes. That's what he was. And why should anyone have a problem with that?


	29. Lily Potter II

**Only have 7 characters left! My favourite bit though is coming up :D Review if you want to see a specific character :)**

**I do not own HP.**

Lily Potter 2

I can't believe it. I'm finally talking to the famous sorting hat.

_I'm famous?_

In our house yes. I've already bewitched several Muggle clothing to develop minds of their own.

_Really?_

Accidently of course.

_Accident of no accident, it doesn't matter. RAVENCLAW! _

Lily sat beside Molly and Rose, pleased to be in Ravenclaw. Her parents would be proud. A Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw in the house! She hoped this wouldn't lead to more arguments. They'd already had to take Albus to St Mungos' after an argument over dinner about 'the Slytherin seeker did knock me off my broom Albus! That's why you _won, _clearly because you cheated!' That is a dinner Lily did not want to repeat.


	30. Bellatrix Black

**And here come the Blacks/Malfoys!**

**I do not own HP.**

Bellatrix Black

THIS HATHAS TOUCHED FILTHY MUDBLOO-

_SLYTHERIN! _

Bellatrix walked past the other tables snarling at other pathetic first years. She wasn't pathetic. She already knew all three unforgivable curses and uses two of them several times. She wasn't one to mess with.


	31. Narcissa Black

**I do now own HP. Hope you are all still enjoying the story :D**

Narcissa Black

I'll have you know that my family tree goes back generations, and it is _all _pure blood. So, if you have any funny ideas, I could get very bad people to do very bad things to you…

_SLYTHERIN!_

Narcissa looked down through her nostrils at the other first years, her head held up very high. She smiled smugly at them- as long as they knew that she was better than them, then they wouldn't have a problem.


	32. Lucius Malfoy

**Glad you are enjoying the Blacks/Malfoy's :D **

**I do not own HP.**

Lucius Malfoy

I'll burn you piece of-

_SLYTHERIN!_

Lucius happily (but not showing it of course) made his way to the Slytherin table.

"Hi. My names Narcissa." said a girl to his right. "I'm pureblood of course."

"Me too." he replied, grinning. They were going to get on just fine.


	33. Draco Malfoy

**I won't be able to update for a few days. Sorry!**

Draco Malfoy

My father is Lucius Malfoy, and he will hear about this if-

_SLYTHERIN!_

Draco smugly proceeded to the Slytherin table. He had his pure blood friends- acquaintances either side and that mudblood Granger wasn't near Slytherin house. He recognised faces across the table, from various party's his parents hosted and attended. All pure blood. All good.


	34. Scorpius Malfoy

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story. It is drawing to an end :( I only have Luna, Neville, and Dumbledore left. Tell me if you want to see a specific character and we can carry on with Generations of Sorting!**

Scorpius Malfoy

I'm nothing like my ancestors, to let you know. When I learn, I'm going to curse their butts into the next century.

_SLYTHERIN!_

Oh. Scorpius had clearly stated he wasn't like his good for nothing father. Wait- Potter had just been sorted to Slytherin! He remembered his father's words.

"Stay away from the Potter boy. He'll bring nothing but trouble."

Yet Scorpius couldn't- wouldn't stay away.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius." he simply said. Albus frowned. His father had probably said the same thing to him too. He seemed to have an argument with himself inside his head. Whichever side won, Scorpius didn't know. All he did know was that Albus replied with a "Hi, I'm Albus." and they shook hands.


	35. Luna Lovegood

**Thanks to everyone who's given me new people to write about :)**

**(This is completely off topic, but I saw Skyfall yesturday. Go see it now, it's amazing!)**

**I do not own HP.**

Luna Lovegood

The inside of you must be full of nargles.

_Nar what now?_

I could make you a quick remedy if you like. It's quite simple really.

_RAVENCLAW!_

Luna was a Ravenclaw! Daddy would be proud. Luna never really thought herself to be clever. Unique, yes, a little different of course. But she'd never thought of herself as smart.


	36. Neville Longbottom

**I do not own HP**

Neville Longbottom

Nan's going to kill me if I'm not in Gryffindor...

_Learn to fight your fears Neville._

Learn to fight my- what?

_Not Ravenclaw then._

I was never going to be Ravenclaw.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

Phew! Nan was going to be pleased, Neville thought. What did the hat mean by saying learn to fight his fears? What fears? He was only scared of disappointing his Nan... who or what could scare him at Hogwarts?

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, and remember to review :D I love to hear your thoughts. **


	37. Albus Dumbledore

**Really sorry about not updating in ages. This is the last pre-written chapter, so I don't think that I will be updating any time soon as I need to write more people. Any ideas on who else I can write? I know some people have given me some ideas (eg teachers,) and they are much appriciated.**

**I do not own HP.**

Albus Dumbledore

I am going to do everything I can to prove I'm not like my father. I'm going to do things no wizard ever dare.

_Slytherin eh?_

What! No! That will just add fuel to the fire that I take after my father!

_Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!_

Albus sighed in relief, ignoring the whispers and glares. He was in Gryffindor, the house he wanted to be in. Although Ravenclaw isn't too bad. He was smart, yes, but that's all he would be in Ravenclaw. In Gryffindor however, he was going to make a name for himself...


End file.
